the_tick_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Sits Down for a Moment
'''Evil Sits Down for a Moment '''is an episode of the animated television series The Tick Synopsis Die Fledermaus falls for a furniture-controlling supervillain and is torn betwixt love and duty. Plot Die Fledermaus is preparing in his stylish, modern art-laden home when he receives a phone call from Arthur, looking for assistance in choosing new furniture. Die Fledermaus, Arthur and Tick meet and tour the Furniture O Rama, where Die Fledermaus encounters an enchanting woman in old-fashioned high-class garb. The connect immediately, but she soon reveals that she is a supervillain (named the Ottoman) there to turn the store's wares into a furniture army. Tick and Arthur are preoccupied fighting pieces of furniture and Die Fledermaus is unwilling to stop her escape, though he feigns an attempt to avoid suspicion among his compatriots. At the Museum of Industrial Design a tour is concluded with an exhibition of the World's Most Comfortable Chair, a throne so comfortable that the first test subject to sit in it was unable to leave for at least 23 years, and works as tour guide in the museum in order to stay close to it. The Ottoman appears and hijacks the chair, announcing the "return of the Ottoman Empire." In an attempt to gain the leg up on the Ottoman, Tick, Arthur and Die Fledermaus gather at Ivan the Furniture Czar's, which Arthur claims has the "biggest collection of furniture in The City." While roaming the aisles Die Fledermaus runs into the Ottoman, with whom he arranges a date that Thursday. American Maid, apparently also searching for the Ottoman, intervenes and, along with Tick and Arthur, battles the Ottoman's furniture. She traps Tick in the World's Most Comfortable Chair, and makes off with more furniture. Though initially incapacitated, Tick musters the willpower to fight off the chair's embrace. Die Fledermaus is chewed out at Arthur's apartment, where they have now placed the World's Most Comfortable Chair. Dejected, he wanders the The City streets, where he's scooped up by the Ottoman in a floating armchair and taken to a dinner table floating in the sky on a rug. All goes swimmingly until the Ottoman mentions marriage, sending Die Fledermaus into panic mode while Arthur attaches a hook to their rug, and Tick yanks it down low enough to climb upon. A fight breaks out, with Die Fledermaus left to choose between heroism and the Ottoman when an airplane crashes into the rug. The Ottoman saves Die Fledermaus, but he quickly flees back to Arthur's apartment. The Ottoman follows suit with her army and even inside Die Fledermaus is unsafe, coming under attack from Tick (now speaking in an English accent after falling from the rug and landing on his head) and Arthur's living room furniture. These heroes make their way to the roof with the World's Most Comfortable Chair, where they meet the ready Ottoman. The Ottoman engages in a monologue explaining her sad, furniture-ridden past long enough for Arthur to get the jump on her, flinging her from her armchair and into the World's Most Comfortable Chair, soothing her ill will. Tick once again hits his head reversing his brain damage, and inevitably delivers yet another speech related to this latest adventure. Characters Main Characters *Die Fledermaus *Tick *Arthur Supporting Characters *American Maid Antagonists *Ottoman (only appearance) Minor Characters *World's Most Comfortable Chair guy (only appearance) *Unnamed research scientists (only appearance) *Brian Pinhead Locations *The City **Die Fledermaus' place **Furniture O Rama **Museum of Industrial Design **Ivan The Furniture Czar **Arthur's apartment building ***Arthur's apartment Trivia Errors Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes